De Meltran a Meltran
by Abel Gregov
Summary: ¿A quien recurrir cuando estas en el espacio después de una gran guerra entre razas? ¿A quien preguntarle que hacer frente a un nuevo sentimiento? Solo tienes a tu antigua superior que dejo su vida de guerrera para vivirla como una humana. El reencuentro de dos guerreras y una charla que tratara de explicarle algo tan simple como es estar con la persona que amas. Advertencia Lemon


Todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador, solo uso su universo con fines creativos y para divertirme.

* * *

 _Spinoff de LA MELTRAN Y EL PILOTO_

 _Advertencia: Contiene Lemon._

DE MELTRAN A MELTRAN

Era una fría mañana de enero en la base militar de Macross a la sombra del SDF1 cuando una figura de largos cabellos azulados esperaba en la pista numero 4. A la hora señalada un trasporte de tropas Meltran escoltado por dos Valkirias, que una era muy conocida para ella, aterrizaba casi con delicadeza en la pista. En ese momento la solitaria mujer recordó lo que le dijeron la tarde anterior.

RECUERDO

\- Me mando a llamar Comandante Hayase? – Pregunta Vertry entrando en el despacho de la comandante mientras saludaba militarmente a su superior.

\- Pasa Vertry toma asiento. – Invita la comandante. – Recibí una petición de tu antiguo comando.

\- ¿De mi nave?

\- Si, su compañera la Teniente Klank 503 solicito ser micronizada y quiere verla a usted.

\- ¿Klank? – Pregunta sorprendida – Es extraño, sucedió algo a flota o nave madre.

\- No, solo manifestó que desea hablar con usted.

\- Bien señor, cuando vendrá ella.

\- Mañana. Para ser exactos a las 0800 horas – Mira sus papeles y ve otra cosa que le llama la atención.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Con la puntualidad característica de su raza a las 08:00 el trasporte aterrizaba y abría su compuerta dejando ver a alguien familiar. Al descender Vertry pudo apreciar que no era como la guerrera que dejo en la nave hacia casi un año. Esta no era la mujer que conocía sino una adolecente de cabellos azules que al principio confundió a la veterana guerrera. Como era costumbre la joven llevaba ropa humana para pasar desapercibida en la ciudad, claro que el tener las orejas puntiagudas no era algo que pudiera pasar fácilmente desapercibido. Vestida con un pantalón de jeans, una polera y una campera de cuero sintético, dejaba ver que evidentemente que el proceso de micronizacion había salido algo mal. En pocos casos había un defecto genético que se saltaban a la vista a la hora de micronizar determinados guerreros. En el caso de Klank 503 paso de ser una mujer hermosa a ser poco más que una adolecente. De esta manera y con algo de vergüenza, pero con la frente en alto como toda guerrera descendió y se presento ante su superior parándose firme y saludando como toda una Meltran llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Krank 503 presentándose ante usted mi Lady. – Comienza en su perfecto dialecto natal.

\- Deja esas formalidades amiga. – Responde abrazándola con alegría. – ¡Bienvenida a la Tierra!

\- Gra… Gracias mi Lady.

\- ¿Que tal tu viaje? – Pregunta alegremente Vertry a su antigua compañera.

\- Bien mi señora, es bueno verla tan… radiante. – Responde tratando de no ofenderla.

\- Puedes relajarte un poco, ya no estamos en la nave, estas de visita y te quedaras en mi casa.

\- ¿Que es casa mi Lady? – Comienza a cuestionar la visitante.

\- Es como una habitación, pero más grande y separada de otras casas, se puede tener privacidad de esa manera.

\- ¿Como cuando la encerraron en una cámara por creer que estaba infectada? – Consulta la joven.

\- No tanto, aquí elegimos estar encerrados llegado el caso. – Explica la veterana guerrera.

\- ¿Y se ha encerrado acaso? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- … Si como tres días con Frank, nunca creí que podría transpirar tanto. – Recuerda con gracia, aunque su interlocutora no entendió la referencia.

\- ¿Frank Morris vive con usted? – Pregunta contrariada.

\- De hecho nunca estuvimos separados desde que nos dejaste en la pista el año pasado. Es bueno estar con alguien como él. ¿Y tú que has hecho? ¿Qué cuentas?

\- Mi señora tengo un problema – Dice Klank frenando en seco.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con la nave? – La chica niega con la cabeza – ¿Una sublevación? – Vuelve a negarlo – ¡Vamos dime que es por favor!

\- Estoy saliendo con un Zentran del Grupo 4 de Artillería de la nave escolta de Lord Britai Kridanik – Responde totalmente ruborizada.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Ve la expresión de su colega – ¿Cual es el problema?

\- No sé qué hacer mi Lady… de hecho ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer y además donde podríamos estar juntos, el se escapa en un pod y yo uso… su antiguo Queadluun-Rau. – Declara con vergüenza.

\- Esto será largo de explicar… Vamos te invito un café.

\- ¿Que es café mi lady?

\- Como te dije, esto será largo… – Suspira Vertry resignada.

Ambas salen de la base tras hacer los correspondientes papeles. Las dos meltrandis comienzan a caminar hacia la casa de los Morris mientras que la visitante se sorprendía con cada cosa que veía. Ya en la casa Klank no dejaba de maravillarse por las cosas habituales de la casa, simples para los humanos, pero maravillosas para esta guerrera. No podía creer lo cómodo que era el lugar para sentarse, un viejo sillón, es más, estaba extasiada por el aroma del café, y los perfumes que tenia Vertry. Tras una larga charla entre ambas la que convivio mas con los humanos se sentía como una madre con su hija en su primer charla sobre hombres.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se pone incomodo luego de besarnos.

\- Pero lo has besado entonces.

\- Si por supuesto, los recuerdo a ustedes besándose cuando salí de la cámara de sanación… – Se ruborizo al recordar ese momento. – Se veía lindo y lo imite cuando se quito el casco.

\- Entonces solo se besaron hasta el momento. – La subordinada asiste con la cabeza. – ¿Y de seguro sientes que falta algo más? – La joven vuelve a asistir avergonzada. – Eso quiere decir que los rastros de protocultura son los que nos están empujando hacia el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué seria… - Mueve las manos incomoda.

\- Intimidad. – Declara Vertry con seguridad.

\- ¿Intimidad mi Lady? No comprendo. ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta no menos intrigada.

\- Es cuando dos personas hacen lo que los humanos llaman "hacer el amor"

\- ¿Usted hace el amor? – Pregunta aun mas sonrojada.

\- De hecho casi todos los días, excepto ahora que quizás no me sienta del todo bien, pero sí, es algo que una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar.

\- ¿Como cuando destruye a su primer enemigo? – Pregunta emocionada la joven.

\- ¡Es mucho mejor! – Responde Vertry emocionada.

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- Te voy a contar como fue mi primera vez… Fue durante las primeras semanas que llegue a la tierra…

RECUERDO

Habían pasado dos noches juntos y ella quería dormir al lado de Frank, no sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado. Frank como el caballero que se jactaba ser dormía vestido a pesar de que ella le intrigaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

\- Frank… ¿Poder hacer pregunta?

\- Si claro dime.

\- Hace dos noches sentir que ocultar alguna cosa.

\- No lo hago Vertry, es solo que… No sé como decírtelo.

\- ¿No gustarte? – Pregunta con los ojos llorosos.

\- No es eso, se que te amo, pero es cierto hay algo que las personas cuando se aman hacen y estoy esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

\- Ser guerrera, cualquier momento ser buen momento. Pero decirme que ser, sentirme… intrigada y deseosa. – Responde avergonzada.

\- Si te sientes lista para el siguiente paso… – Suspira nervioso. – ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

\- No saber que es hacer amor, pero si ser lo que seguir lo hare contigo, si querer hacer eso conmigo.

\- Como te dije hermosa, te amo, pero quería esperar a que te acostumbraras, nada mas. – Dice acariciando su rostro, ella recibe la caricia cerrando sus ojos y acuñando su mano.

\- Solo decir que hacer y yo hacer lo que tenga. – Responde abriendo esos ojos purpura con decisión, una decisión que helo la sangre del piloto.

Frank le da un tierno beso el cual es correspondido por ella con ganas, a esta alturas ella adoraba besarlo, lentamente esos besos comienzan a subir la intensidad mientras el comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, con necesidad, pero también con cuidado. A pesar de saber que ella quería, no tenía la intención de que se moleste o que no le gustara la experiencia. Una de sus manos se poso sobre el pecho de Vertry sacando un pequeño e involuntario gemido, lo que le indico que iba en la dirección correcta. También comenzó a depositar besos húmedos sobre su cuello lo cual hacia que la Meltran sintiera cosas que nunca se había imaginado, pues ese contacto nuevo la estaba enloqueciendo rápidamente. Lentamente el quito el mameluco de vuelo que tenia, pues aun no tenía mucha más ropa, dejándose llevar por las expertas mano de su "humano". Cuando se quedo sin la parte superior ella se cubrió sus pechos casi por instinto y él se detuvo.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No… – Ella baja sus manos y toma las de él llevándolas hacia sus pechos. – Querer hacer esto… tu hacer que mente…

El no la deja continuar y la besa nuevamente retomando esa pasión que por un momento creyó extinta. Ella imitándolo comenzó a quitarle la remera acariciando su espalda. Lentamente él la llevo hacia su cama y la recostó con cuidado mientras acariciaba su rostro, un rostro que estaba lleno de pasión y expectativa, con esos ojos purpuras que lo miraban deseosa de más, aunque no supiera de que. Se recostó a su lado y continuaron besándose mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Con destreza se deshizo del resto del traje de vuelo dejándola solo con una ropa interior común de algodón blanca que solo deseaba quitar, pero por el momento decidió seguir viendo su reacción. Siguió besando su cuello mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, sus piernas y su perfecto trasero. Con pequeños besos bajo hasta sus pechos que se le antojaban perfectos, y así eran, comenzando a besarlos primero y luego los introdujo lentamente en su boca lamiendo y degustando cada uno de ellos logrando que la guerrera casi sin control gimiera arqueando su espalda. Vertry se encontró por primera vez sin control de su cuerpo, esas descargas de adrenalina, de pasión, el sentirlo hacer esas cosas hasta ese día desconocidas la estaban volviendo loca. Tratando de tomar la situación acaricio su espalda y sin saber porque el pantalón de su piloto le molestaba, casi arrancando la hebilla del cinturón saco rápidamente sus pantalones descubriendo otra prenda de vestir distinta a la suya, unos bóxers azules. Como Frank acaricio su trasero mientras él seguía enfrascado en sus pechos y poso su mano delante de su bóxer encontrando algo que no supo qué, pero cuando sintió que se movía se sobresalto y él lo noto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… pero… – Señalo son su dedo hacia su entrepierna y tratando de encontrar la palabra le dijo. – Eso moverse…

El rio por un momento, pero se detuvo y deposito un beso en sus labios y le respondió con amor.

\- Tranquila, eso es lo que nos diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres. – Se quita su bóxer y ella aprecio por primera vez la masculinidad de Frank. – ¿Confías en mi?

Como respuesta ella lo beso y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. El comenzó a besarla nuevamente y le quito su la ultima prenda que molestaba. Por primera vez la vio desnuda, por primera vez aprecio en su totalidad la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, en su cama y simplemente pudo pensar una palabra. Perfecta. Retomando las caricias lentamente la recostó boca arriba en la cama mientras que una de sus manos acaricio su entrepierna haciendo que esta vez la guerrera lanzara un sonoro gemido apretando sus ojos extasiada por el contacto. Jugó un poco son sus dedos sintiendo como la zona se humedita poco a poco a tiempo que los gemidos era acompañados por las manos de ella arañando su espalda y besando el cuello como él le había enseñado pocos minutos antes. Subiéndose arriba de ella la miro a los ojos que estaban perdidos de pasión.

\- Continúo…

Ellas asistió con la cabeza mientras se abrasaba a su espalda al sentir su masculinidad rozar su virginal feminidad. Lentamente fue haciéndola suya, con cuidado, pues al principio le dolió, un dolor menor comparado a los que había sufrido, pero era distinto, era un dolor que comenzaba a irse lentamente mostrándole una nueva sensación. Cuando termino de hacerla suya se miraron a los ojos como nunca lo habían hecho, pues en ese momento supieron que sus almas eran una. Con cuidado empezó a moverse, haciendo que un nuevo embate de sensaciones la embriagaran, que la hicieran perder la poca razón que tenía hasta ese momento. Ella se emparejo a los movimientos de Frank mientras perlas de sudor los bañaban lentamente. Fueron subiendo los movimientos, casi como si ambos supieran bailar esa danza de amor que los estaba llevando lentamente al climax. Mientras ella decía algunas palabras en meltran el estaba totalmente hechizado por esa extraterrestre que lo volvió loco. Ella comenzó a temblar casi involuntariamente a tiempo que él sabía que no duraría mucho más a ese ritmo, por lo que en un último esfuerzo los embates fueron más fuertes y así sin que ella supiera descubrió su primer orgasmo a tiempo que repetía el nombre de su amado. El si poder más extasiado por la belleza que tenía término dentro de ella repitiendo su nombre como hechizado mientras que besaba sus labios. Se quedaron así mientras que los últimos espasmos involuntarios de ambos continuaban. Ambos totalmente empapados de sudor se miraron a los ojos, con ganas de decir tanto y a la vez sabiendo que estaba todo dicho. El se quito poniéndose a su lado y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él. Permanecieron sin decir nada unos minutos hasta que ella lo miro como tratando de preguntar algo que no se animaba.

\- ¿Te gusto hacer el amor? – Pregunto primero el al ver la duda en su rostro.

\- _¡Debura fodants* Frank!_ – Responde en su idioma natal sin darse cuenta, pero al ver su rostro agrega. – Perdon… encantarme esto… ser tan… _Deculture_ …

\- ¿Increíble?

\- ¡Ser mejor experiencia… te amo Frank Morris!

\- Y yo a ti Vertry 217…

Ella lo besa y se abraza a él temiendo preguntar otra cosa, pero su habitual curiosidad no pudo y pregunto.

\- Consultar… ¿Cuando poder hacer esto de nuevo?

\- ¿Quieres seguir? – Cuestiona el y ella asiste con timidez. – En ese caso…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Vertry se quedo callada al recordar aquella noche tan especial y su compañera miraba extrañada y a la vez deseosa de poder experimentar esas sensaciones.

\- Por lo que veo le gusto esa experiencia mi lady.

\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Por el creador que la ame! Y cuando la pruebes me darás la razón.

Klank se queda pensando mientras toma otro sorbo de su tercer café. Vuelve a mirar a su mentora y nuevamente le consulta.

\- Mi Lady. ¿Ha tenido algún cambio desde que se micronizo?

\- Por última vez dime Vertry… y si debo advertirte que desde que me micronice he tenido cambios típicamente humanos.

\- ¿Como cuáles mi… Vertry?

\- Mis uñas cresen, también me sale vello donde antes no y una vez al mes tengo un sangrado, pero eso es lo que ahora me hace la mujer que soy.

\- ¿También se le abulto el abdomen?

\- ¿El abdomen? – Vertry se mira la panza y cae en cuenta que no le había dicho nada de la feliz noticia. – Estoy embarazada, no te lo había dicho.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Voy por mas café… – Responde poniéndose de pie.

Siguieron charlando hasta la hora de la comida donde nuevamente Klank se quedo maravillada con la habilidad que había adoptado en la cocina su superiora. Con la comida casi lista Frank llego luego de un turno corto debido a la llegada de la visitante. De esta manera Klank supo lo que era comer en familia y a pesar de que no había dominado el lenguaje terrestre su anfitrión humano trato de seguir la charla en su rudimentario Zentran. La joven meltran estuvo una semana junto a los Morris y en ese tiempo tubo la posibilidad y para ella el privilegio de conocer a Miria. Tras despedirse de sus nuevos amigos decidió volver al espacio para encontrarse con el Zentran que le robo el corazón, pero esa es otra historia.

FIN

* * *

* _Debura fodants=_ Maldición, por supuesto! Sacado de un diccionario Zentran que encontré el la red.

* * *

Dedicada a Ca211 quien me insistió que reflote esta vieja historia que quedo guardada en la computadora y a todos aquellos que quieran leer otra de mis locuras.

Desde ya muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer y Nos leemos!


End file.
